User talk:Dreyar
Helloooo! Hey guys, welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to leave me a message if you need anything, and please sign all your messages, thanks. User Talk:Yahoo774/Archive I User Talk:Yahoo774/Archive II Archived...Twice! Finally figured out how to archive. (in London Tipton voice): "Yay Me!" Hmmm Since when were admins approving canon relatives? 21:59:35 Tue I see, well in that category you made, specify that the characters are relatives of ultimately minor characters. I should not see anyone with Hades' grandson. 22:21:54 Tue Yahoo Hey, I was thinking, for Ferrous Form maybe it would be better if it was a magic more than a spell, I already asked Perchan and she said we can consider it to be molding magic [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Arc of Realization Supreme Routine has been fairy tail'd [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 15:47, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Ferrous form is now a magic and dude, when u read it, come on man. U gotta tell me what u really think [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:14, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I gave Phantom more than just that single image. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 02:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) No classes today? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:57, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Right, forgot about that [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 16:10, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I like it :) You can make it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:40, October 25, 2013 (UTC) While I don't remember the character named Ban, you can have permission :P~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:22, October 30, 2013 (UTC) hey bro, u gonna come on? [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 23:56, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It is what it is man, I know u come on to just work on ur stuff and sometimes u have to go so no biggie. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 03:51, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, have you made a species yet that revolve around the Nitro here? [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 00:34, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I just need to get an admin's permission then the Nitro will have a place in FT [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 00:47, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro u gonna come on the chat to say hi? [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 16:16, November 11, 2013 (UTC) alright man, thanks [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 16:32, November 11, 2013 (UTC) It's fine man, no surprise there, just get better [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 02:35, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you can use it. If he's not around in another month, you can claim ownership. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:02, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Yahoo, want this ? File:ZYumiFull.jpg [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 01:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Any time. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 02:18, November 15, 2013 (UTC) yeah you can make a Familiar Spirit Mage let me know when you have them up Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:43, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I know right? I'm a little surprised it hasn't been named a Feature Article, but there are always better articles out theresuck talented people on this wiki Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:25, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) To answer your question on Erebos, don't worry, she is still a host. In fact, there is a shitton of stuff planned for Erebos. But then I realised "Holy friggin' crap, people actually do read Dawn", so I hid literally everything on her page, since there is an entire arc ''planned with Erebos as the focus, and I want The Reveal of her true nature to ''actually be a reveal to anyone who hasn't seen the original article. So....spoilers~ (also, I deleted your comment on that page, again, for the sake of secrecy!)--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:01, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ^^ I hope you do read if, and thanks for understanding. Always gotta preserve the good surprises --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:57, November 19, 2013 (UTC) okay Ban is officially finished, hope he does good for u [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 22:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) it's fine, it happens, we're still friends regardless [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 22:30, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I thought you'd just forgotten and were gonna focus on ur other stuff for now, but do what you need to do, I don't mind the waiting. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 18:21, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Ur post [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 18:02, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Ur post, and it would be easier to say if u were on the chat room [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 19:06, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, ur post BeastKing (Mmm Check Plz) 02:03, December 31, 2013 (UTC) My trade Oh? You want to know my trade secret? --leans in close to whisper--....its G-O-O-G-L-E. lol. All I do is say what does *blank* mean in japanese or something along those lines, and go with what google gives me. Sometimes you have to break words down in order to find interpretable meanings, but more often than not they end up sounding cool ;) Master Dartz (Talk) 12:32, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Done, and done =w= --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:29, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Alright Jinagatō Septentrion and Trébol François de Jarjayes and Acacia Busiris are some newer characters I made.JoJolion (talk) 03:50, December 6, 2013 (UTC) One and done >w< --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC) No problem! If you ever need help with anything else, just ask--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:42, December 9, 2013 (UTC) About the RP, it's cool. No prob. BTW, you want this; File:ZLidiyaFormal.jpg? I don't need it anymore. I was thinking you could use for your Lidiya, but that female has a scar, so I dunno. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 13:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Yahoo I see you've used a few images from Magi. I'm actually gonna make a character using Alibaba and was wondering if you had any ideas to help me out a bit? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:33, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the advice and picture True-Clown-Prince (talk) 13:17, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay Sure, sounds good...JoJolion (talk) 04:37, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good Alright.JoJolion (talk) 02:33, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I have no problem with it; since it's possible to revert to list format with a simple click go a button (I love buttons, they let me know what I can do), there shouldn't be an issue.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:31, December 21, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I'd still mention it to the other admins if I were you--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:33, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Is it honestly necessary? Never liked that format. 03:03:58 Sun I don't mind it ^^ Go ahead and change it.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 07:22, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead, I don't really mind. It looks good to me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:51, December 22, 2013 (UTC) You failed to answer the question though. Why do you feel it necessary to change it? 19:44:21 Sun It's been enabled. 00:45:28 Mon Re: Imperial Embodiment Sure you can use it. Just let me know when you've created the character, so I can add 'me to the list.The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:06, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Medical Magic Sure. Fell Free. Master Dartz (Talk) 22:13, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Ur post brother [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 1:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) sure man, have a happy christmas eve. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 01:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ur post bro [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 04:54, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 16:57, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ur post man [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 17:22, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry this took so long. Chrissy and all that. I hope you had a good one. Anyway, you can have it :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:20, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but you'll need to work that out between yourselves. I mean, if you did more work on the page, then you should keep it- if not, Omni keeps it. However, talk it out, and if you reach an impasse, contact all the admins and we'll make a vote on it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:09, December 29, 2013 (UTC) You're post bro, sorry for taking so long. BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 00:02, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Haven't read over him yet, sorry. 07:10:33 Thu Ooh, I like that! Go ahead, and good luck! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:41, January 16, 2014 (UTC) There we go~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:32, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Deleted as asked, and I will get to your character either tonight or tomorrow. --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:25, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro Still ur post on the RP BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 01:58, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I shall get to your character's review tomorrow, first thing! Today, I have work so I just wanna chill before I go there (I loathe the place's very existence). So, don't feel put out, it'll be the first thing on my list tomorrow morning!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:29, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I'm disappointing you >_< --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:31, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks! It'll be first thing tomorrow, I promise!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:37, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright, Yahoo! It has been done~! Your wish has been granted. -flies up into the sky and is transported to all corners of the earth as seven balls- --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:50, January 25, 2014 (UTC)